Barriers
by Minami Yuri
Summary: A thousand barriers before I can reach you... before I can be with you... before I can hold you. You set them all up to hide your pain, sadness and loneliness. But always remember, even with a thousand barriers set up between us it doesn't mean I won't take the challenge in bringing them down until I reach you. I will definitely make you mine... Humanized version of HTF
1. Chapter 1: Introduction (Vice-President)

**A/N: **bam! Another new story, so I know you guys read the summary… so yes, Flaky is a huge tsundere here. Anyways, one barrier per chapter so the story will be a little fast so, deal with it!

This is just like an introduction anyways

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter ^^

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine (TT^TT)

* * *

~ Flaky

I was walking along the corridors with my usual stern face when the bell suddenly rang. The students started panicking and running, grabbing their textbooks from their lockers, saying good bye to a friend from a different class but as for me, I remained unmoved and continued to walk in my usual rhythm. No one dared to hit me as they ran towards their class and not a single student would pass me without giving me a greeting, this was my normal high school life here.

It's actually normal, this is HTT's number one elite school so whoever's at the top is respected and that's me: The Student Body President, everyone treats me with respect and I can even make the teachers submit to my every whim… the only one on top of me is the Principal and the Superintendent. It was actually even okay if I missed classes since I was always at the top and I never failed to meet expectations unlike that man. I always wonder how he got in here in the first place.

I looked left and right and the halls were completely empty and not a single noise or sound was to be heard, I looked outside and found him standing at the quadrangle with dozens of passed out students lying around him. His fists were covered in blood and he was wearing that usual smile as he mouthed the words 'good morning, Pres' to me. I glared and ignored him. It was like this every day. He was always doing this every morning and no matter how much I discipline him nothing changes so why should I care… I was too busy to deal with him now.

I walked towards the Student Council Room and found a black file at the door. I grabbed it and went inside the room. I was greeted with the usual stack of paperwork, files and complaints about Flipqy's never ending rampage. I placed the folder in the bookshelf and I went behind the stacks of papers as I tried to find my chair. I sat down and took a deep breath before I started organizing, sorting and finishing the files and papers that were scattered all over the place.

After hours of organizing, I can finally lean back and relax a little. The door suddenly flew open and Giggles started running towards me excited and breathless.

I giggled "any news for me, Giggles?" she looked at me wide-eyed and confused

"did you not see the file I left at the door, I 'borrowed' it from the principal and it contains all of the students overall grades for the test… you can find your Vice-Pres there" I smiled and I felt a lot more relaxed, finally someone who can help me.

"bring it over here, will you?" she quickly ran to get the file and back to me. I could see excitement in her eyes and I could understand that, The President and Vice-Pres were the two smartest students in school who will be given absolute authority so this is a big deal for us.

I flipped through the pages and I hoped that Splendid would be the Vice-President… he had all the qualities of being one actually he's better than me. Each and every one of them had an average not lower than 90, I expected nothing less… what was weird was I couldn't find Flippy's name in that slot. I ignored it and continued flipping the pages until I reached the end, I found my name at the very bottom with an average of 100 and above me was…! I looked down and I closed the file shut. I turned the chair around after I placed it down on the table.

"umm… Pres, how'd it go? Who is it?" I remained silent for a while.

"look at the last page and the person before me is your vice-pres…" I said sternly, I heard her flip through the pages and suddenly all was silent.

"I-Is this true?" her voice shaking and confused

I stood up annoyed and furious. I grabbed the file from her hands and started walking towards the door "like hell I'll believe what's written here!" The door suddenly flew open before I could reach the doorknob. He was standing in front of me with his usual serious look. I looked up "emerald-green…" I whispered.

"what do you want?" I hissed

"I know you've heard this line many times already but I just wanted to say sorry… but that doesn't mean I'll write a report about this or beg for your forgiveness, Ms. President. What's that?" he pointed at the file and I glared at him but he replied with a smirk. I looked down and gripped the file, he turned around and I tugged on his green shirt. He faced me and I felt like puking.

"y-you're the Vice-President of the Student Council… don't leave" I whispered. He motioned Giggles to leave and he closed the door behind him. I slowly moved backwards and went back to my chair. "so, that's it… starting today, I want you to be my guide with all this…" he started laughing as he sat down on a nearby chair. I glared at him as he smirked at me and I grabbed the file and started dashing towards the door, I can't stand this!

"hey, don't leave… I was just kidding" he grabbed my hand and I screamed. I slapped his hand away "don't touch me!" I yelled and slowly moved away from him. I could see confusion and a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "hey, are you o…" I slapped his hand away and ran outside

I just can't bear it…

* * *

~ Flippy

I laughed and felt like my stomach's going to break, that was the best joke I heard in years. I looked up and saw her glaring at me, it was a waste… Flaky had a pretty face and yet she never smiles. I smiled and she started dashing towards the door, she must have taken it the wrong way. "hey, don't leave… I was just kidding" I grabbed her by the hand and she suddenly screamed "don't touch me!" she slapped my hand away.

I was taken aback and I started to feel guilty, I slowly moved towards her "hey, are you o…" I stopped when I saw her teary-eyed and she was trembling, her face looked as if she was about to cry. I tried to reach out to her but she slapped my hand away and ran outside. I sat back at the chair and I started rubbing my forehead. I sighed and I felt my heart starting to beat like crazy…

Maybe being Vice-President isn't so bad…

* * *

**A/N: **…and there you have it! Chapter one of barriers! So anyways, I hope the introduction was enough for you guys… some explanations will be seen at other chapters.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction (Start)

**A/N: **Boom! Yeah! Sha-zam! Anyways, let's ignore my never-ending opening chants… Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys would enjoy chapter 2 and I'm sorry since chapter 2 will also be an introduction.

The real barrier part starts at chapter 3, so bear with me for a while…

I hope you guys enjoy this story! ^^

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine

* * *

I groaned as I continuously tapped on my desk with my fingers, I couldn't believe it… I went to all the trouble as to ask the Principal and visit the Superintendent at his house but still both of them were saying that Flippy was really the top 2. I gritted my teeth and threw my head back on my chair, they even showed me the test papers… it was all the truth. If it wasn't for his behavior he could actually exceed me. I banged my fist on the table and started scratching the back of my head, I just can't friggin' accept this!

The door slightly opened and Sniffles peeked inside "ummm… Flaky, is it okay if we come in now?" he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse. I faced him and he whimpered, I took a deep breath before I nodded. All of them entered and took a seat at their place. "woah! you're really mad aren't you, so what's the news?" Petunia, my secretary asked… she was the only one who had the guts to speak to me casually well, Giggles was different she treats me a as friend when we're outside but when inside the school I'm the boss.

I sighed and looked at all of them in the eye. Well, it's best if I introduced them first. Of course, I'm the President, Flippy's the Vice-President, Petunia's my Secretary, Sniffle's my Treasurer as well as my Auditor, Giggles as my General Affairs Officer also my journalist, and The Mole who is none other than my Disciplinary Officer. I gave all of them their positions and it has been absolutely perfect ever since despite the stress over two types of work: mine and the vice-pres' work.

I sighed "Our vice-president is none other than Flippy" I told them straight to the point, we had no choice anyway even if I refused, now that I know who he is, the Principal and Superintendent will just force him on me. They all stared at me wide eyed before the complaints and questions started to come at me and thus they all started arguing. I ignored them and looked outside the window, he was at it again… no, he's become even wilder then before, the whole authority thing must've been a chance for him to take over the school. '_that bastard! I'll swear soon I'll fucking kill _him' I yelled in my head.

I looked back at them and they were still fighting, The Mole remained still and quiet in his seat… he never makes a move unless I told him to. I yawned as the time passed by while they were arguing. It's already been an hour… Petunia was close to exploding so I snapped my fingers "sit down…" The Mole whispered, they all stopped and stared at The Mole. We knew he was blind but they all felt like he was glaring at them, they all sat down and finally all was quiet.

"I hope you enjoyed your time with each other… I don't want to hear about this anymore, Flippy will be our vice-president whether we like it or not. If you have complaints then get the fuck outta here" I pointed at the door. They all looked at each other and remained seated, I smirked as I stood up "then, that ends the meeting… leave" One by one they all left and I was left alone in the room.

I took a deep breath and started doing my job… arranging files, organizing paperwork, ignoring complaints about Flippy and going around the school grounds. I was at the rooftop and the soothing wind made me feel free, I looked up and a small smile crept on my face as I saw the sunset, everything felt peaceful. This was always my favourite part in my duties, being able to stay here long enough to see this view each and every day. It felt somehow unusual for me to smile but it doesn't mean I couldn't, I just don't want to show it.

Not to anyone… I can never be weak in front of anyone again…

* * *

~ Flippy

I was lying down at the rooftop with my head facing the direction to where the view was, it was beautiful… I took a deep breath and felt at peace when I felt the cool wind. I closed my eyes then I suddenly heard someone coming from the door. I sat up and saw Flaky though she didn't saw me. I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday, it made me blush and my heart skipped a beat. What's happening to me?

My eyes widened when she suddenly smiled, the sunset and the wind was like adding an effect on her and without her bangs covering her face, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her smile made my heart beat fast and I couldn't stop blushing. "beautiful…" I suddenly whispered. She quickly turned around and a small blush appeared on her plump cheeks. I covered my mouth and she dashed towards the door but I was fast enough to jump down and grab her by the hand.

"No! Let go of me! Pervert! Meanie! Delinquent! Idiot!" she suddenly yelled and kept hitting me in the chest, believe it or not it actually hurt. I grabbed her other hand and she stopped yelling, I tried to get a good look at her but she was looking away from me. "Flaky, I'm sorry… come on, please don't ignore me" I said but she still looked the other way with her eyes closed, I suddenly felt like Medusa.

I noticed that I was gripping her arm tightly so I quickly let go "sorry" I whispered. I sighed and finally she looked at me, a small blush remained on her cheeks, she was biting on her lower lip, and tears were slowly forming at the corner of her eyes as she caressed her wrists… I felt like I wanted to hug her, she was like a plush toy. A small blush appeared on my face and I smiled, she took it the wrong way again… she was now back to glaring at me. But what was that? She always had a feel of the boss, she rarely shows emotions and I never really saw her smile so why the sudden outburst?

She turned around and it was back to being silent, it was really getting awkward. I sighed dreamily as my gaze remained on her, my heart won't stop beating rapidly… love. I'm falling in love. "Flippy, if you dare tell what happened here to anyone… I will kill y…" she stopped when I suddenly hugged her from behind. There it was again, she was really hiding something… "I want you…" I said. She turned around and stared at me wide-eyed. She suddenly went red as she started struggling. I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and she stopped.

"What the hell are you trying to say? I-I'm not anybody's property. Also, why would I want to be with someone like you?!" I caressed her cheek and she looked away.

"…because I know you want to…" I said, she quickly looked me in the eyes and I smiled

"n-no, I don't! let go of me you overconfident freak!" I smirked as I leaned in closer and I gave her a kiss, she was hitting me as hard as she can until she suddenly kissed me back.

She broke the kiss as she pushed me away and ran towards the door, I held her hand and covered her eyes with my other hand.

"Whatever you're hiding from me, I'll know it. Whatever you say to push me away, I'll ignore it. Whatever pain you have, I'll heal it. Whatever barrier you put up to keep me away from you and stop yourself from being with me, I'll destroy it!" She removed my hand from her eyes and I let go of her. She opened the door and stayed still for a moment "I'll see you tomorrow at the Student Council, right?" she whispered. I smiled "of course" I cooed.

She looked down and closed the door behind her. I placed my hand on my chest as I leaned on the door '_damn it! Calm down…_' I thought. I brushed my hair back and I smiled.

I'll make you mine…

* * *

~ Flaky

I opened the door and stayed still for a moment, my mind was in shambles and I felt weak but I couldn't remove the sense of happiness and it annoyed me. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Student Council, right?" I whispered, my heart felt like it was going to explode and I was starting to be as red as a tomato. "Of course" he said, I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt like crying and I couldn't really stop myself from smiling. I looked down and closed the door. I covered my mouth with my hand and I leaned my back against the door.

My tears flowed down and the scene kept repeating in my mind '_he kissed me.._' I thought. For some reason, I was crying tears of joy or maybe I really have gone crazy. I sighed dreamily then I remembered what happened in the past… I covered my ears as I quickly sat down on the floor.

'I definitely won't give in…" I whispered to myself

* * *

**A/N: **And thus, the introduction chapters are over!

Expect Flaky's and Flippy's barriers in next chapters, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… also, if you're all curious of Flaky's past, don't worry it'll be mentioned in a future chapter so just keep reading!

Please Review! ^^


End file.
